A Brief History behind Megaman
by Uncle.Dragon
Summary: What did Doraemon got to do with everyone's favourite Blue Bomber? Was it the colour scheme? NO.


**A brief history behind Aile**

_A certain robot cat was responsible for her birth_

It all started in a autumn at 1999, where Dr. Nobita Nobi was having his final year exams. The boy, slacking off as usual, ran home to beg for help like he usually did, but that day, the robot cat from an alternate future which helped him every single day with futuristic gadgets never responded, the cat in question, Doraemon, just sat there like a fossil.

Nobita was informed by Doraemon's sister model, Doremi, that Doraemon has ran out of power. And due to time paradox, Doraemon can no longer return to his future, so it will be up to the technology in Nobita's future timeline to fix him. Until then, Doraemon is considered "dead".

That day hence forth, Nobita changed completely, thus began his metamorphosis from a lazy boy who does nothing but play and muddle off his time, into a pivotal Robotic Scientist who helped in the birth of a completely new species – the Reploids.

At the age of 16, Nobita went into Robotic College where he studied under important figures like Dr. Thomas Light and Dr. Albert Wily. He gained the respect his peers and mentors, making him into a top figure in robotics.

Through the events of the Wily Wars, where Dr. Light converted his only grandson, Rock, into the hero Megaman, to stand up against Dr. Wily's different sets of 8 Robot Masters, Nobita was busy, busy bringing back his friend Doraemon.

After the events of the Wily Wars where Dr. Wily was finally arrested, Nobita finally succeeded in bringing back Doraemon at age 30, and the first thing he did was to pay a visit to his mentor, Dr. Light. Dr. Light was extremely fascinated with Doraemon, a fellow robot like Megaman and the Robot Masters, but it has its own personality and emotions, Doraemon can even make choices for himself, which fascinated Dr. Light even more.

That's when it struck to the old professor – an idea to create a new model of robots which can actually have emotions and the power of choice like a human being.

Joining forces with Nobita and Doraemon, Dr. Light built Aile, the female counter part of Rock with Doraemon's unique programming. Since Dr. Light died before he can finish his work, Nobita and Doreamon finished Aile for him.

Aile became the first Reploid ever created.

Nobita gathered his old friends, Gian and Suneo, to sponsor him into mass manufacturing Reploids, converting the current robots into Reploids, and even reviving dead Humans as Reploids. While Nobita does his work, Doraemon did his, Doraemon taught Aile all about the human world, his heritage, and the responsibility of being the protector of peace.

Gian and Suneo secretly approached and freed Albert Wily behind Nobita, and passed to him a copy of Nobita's research data, where they originally wanted Wily to help Nobita seperately. But the cunning professor had other plans. Wily used the data to build Zero.

Just like Human nature to err, Reploids could err as well, but Reploid errors are much worse.

Reploids manufactured by Wily started to wreak havoc, killing Humans and Reploids alike, these separate Reploids are given the label of Mavericks, and so Doraemon and Aile formed the Hunters to protect Humanity and Reploids alike. In one such mission, a Hunter, Sigma, unearthed Zero, but got attacked by him, as Zero was programmed with the Zero-virus to turn any Reploids in contact into Mavericks for Wily's convenience. All the Zero-virus was transferred into Sigma instead, making Zero himself, the original host free from Wily control.

Zero was recruited by Doraemon into joining the Hunters, where Aile eventually fell in love with him.

Aile, Zero and Doraemon's old friends fought alongside each other when Sigma turned Maverick, the Zero-virus mutating into a more horrific Sigma-virus. And in the attempt where Sigma drops the satellite city, Eurasia, onto Earth, everyone fought to their last, especially Zero.

Doraemon used Zero's remains and Aile's data to create Mother-Elf, a sentinel program to cure the Sigma-virus completely. But Nobita's apprentice, Weil, purposely modified the Mother-Elf into the Dark Elf, where it corrupts everyone instead. Humans affected by the Dark Elf were mutated into Youkais, starting with Nurarihyon, different varieties of Youkais emerged.

Aile, facing an all out war with both Mavericks and Youkai, fought with Doraemon by her side, eventually suppressing the Youkai and banishing Weil into the Black Hole after turing him into a 1/3 Youkai, 1/3 Machine and 1/3 Human monstrosity. Aile is already exhausted from all the battles she has been through, and so before she joins her beloved Zero, she made one last request – to use her parts to create her daughters, which she will name herself.

_Fighter Fefnir – to be made with the Gaia Armor, her personality modeled after Gian._

_Sage Harpuia – to be made with the Falcon Armor, personality modeled after Nobita._

_Hidden Phantom – to be made with the Shadow Armor, her personality modeled after Suneo._

_Fairy Leviathan – to be made without any of the armors, personality modeled after Shizuka._

_And lastly Doraemon himself, will be conbined with the Blade Armor._

Aile sealed herself away after passing on her duty to her daughters and for Doraemon to raise them…

Doraemon and the daughters of Aile now continue to uphold Aile's legacy of peace.


End file.
